Naruto's Secret
by SukiNarNaru
Summary: Everyone in Konoha is nonetheless happy..but is everyone? Naruto Uzumaki is the 7th hokage, has two children and got his best friend back. But he has terrible hidden secrets. Naruto who is having trouble keeping his own secrets now has Sasuke on his trail and his own children are starting to question him. Will Naruto be able to keep his secrets and his sanity? Sasunaru borutosarada
1. Chapter 1

Boruto sighed and waited at the gates. He knew the man was coming but he was slow as hell! No wonder why his dad came home late. They Must be cracking their bones just to get over. His uncle hadn't been home in years, in fact, Boruto only ever saw him once, and that was when he snuck out of the village and got ambushed. His uncle came out of nowhere, scolded him, and sent him back to the village. He had overheard, just a few days ago, that he was coming at this exact hour and day...or should he almost say morning? It was about 11pm at night. The village was less than lively at this time. Everybody is usually in their homes having dinner or socializing with their families...

Where is Boruto going to go? Of course he loved his mom, but he really wanted his dad. He really, REALLY, wanted his dad. He hadn't been home on time in weeks! He was honestly getting pretty damn worried about him.

Boruto looked up and sighed. He made a 'tsk' and hopped off of the log he sat on. He turned his backs to the gate and started walking away. He suddenly stopped when he felt eyes on him. He slowly turned his head to the left and peered over his shoulder to see nothing. He sighed and pouted as he turned to face the front- blood red eyes looked at him. Boruto jumped and fell on his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Y-You're late!"

"Hn...aren't you supposed to be with the hokage, little sister and your mother?"

"Ha! Dad hasn't came home in weeks uncle!"

"Don't call me uncle," the man scoffed. Boruto smirked, "then should I call you 'Daddy'?" The man narrowed his eyes. "You're so close with my father, that's all he talks about, and it's almost like he had no life the way he talks about you!" The man began to move towArd the hokage tower. Boruto caught up to him. "You don't talk much? Well, this is your first day since the war, back. Shouldn't you go visit your family? I mean, it's the right thing right?" The man said nothing and continued to walk. Boruto pouted,

They arrived at the door. They walked in and came upstairs to another door. The Hokages office. The man placed his hand on the knob. Once he opened the door. Boruto's eyes widened. There, he saw his father sleeping on the desk. His eyes shut peacefully. Paperwork everywhere scattered. His blonde hair flowing because the window was open. His face was filled with tiredness and exhaustion. Boruto's eyes widened. He had never seen his father like this.

The raven haired man walked toward the desk. He placed one hand on Naruto's head. Boruto snickered and looked away. "Go ahead, kiss him, I won't tell my mom." The raven frowned and Boruto laughed, "I'm kidding! Can't you take a joke? I guess not...you haven't been around civilization that long." The raven shook Naruto gently.

"Dobe."

Naruto's eyes slowly lifted, he sleepily sat up and yawned. "Sasuke." Sasuke nodded.

"Dad!"

Naruto looked up at his son and smiled. "Ah! Boruto, what are you doing up this late?" Boruto raised an eyebrow, "this isn't really late dad, you've been going to sleep earlier and earlier, just what do you do in a day?" Naruto shrugged and smiled cheeky. He still looked beyond tired. Sasuke walked and looked out the window. Naruto tiredly spoke, "Sasuke...shouldn't you go see Sarada and Sakura?" Sasuke was silent. Boruto sighed, "go and see them, meanwhile I'll take my dad home!" Sasuke sighed. "I guess I'll see you in the morning." Naruto nodded, "it's good to see you Sasuke."

Sasuke appeared right in front of his 'home'. He opened the door and walked through. There was nobody in the kitchen nor the living room. He walked himself upstairs to see a door cracked open to show Sakura looking at a jounin guide book, while Sarada was reading a bunch of scrolls. Sasuke sighed as he watched his daughter from afar.

Sarada had a strange feeling that someone was watching her. Her eyes widened when she felt a similar chakra to hers. She turned his head happily toward the door, "dad!?" Sakura was stunned to hear her say that and looked at her. Sarada was disappointed when she didn't see anyone, and that familiar sense disappeared.

It was early in the morning and everyone was freaked out. No one had seen the hokage since yesterday. Naruto was missing and people were getting worried about his mysterious disappearing behavior. It wasn't the first time this had happened. Tsunade, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sakura were all in his office. People were set up at the gates to make sure Naruto came back, in which he always did. But today was different. Naruto never told anybody where he went, all he says is that he goes on a little walk. But it was more than suspicious. Naruto always came back tired, stayed out late, went on missions despite his exhaustion, and normally ended up in the hospital and would leave before he is ever treated. This had been going on for nearly three whole months. It's time to put this ridiculousness to an end.

The door to the Hokahe room opened but the people were a little disappointed to see Sasuke instead of Naruto. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "where is Naruto?" Choji shrugged, "we don't know." Shikamaru sighed, "he had been disappearing like this for three months now. What a drag..." Sasuke frowned. He looked to his side at the pink haired woman staring at him in shock. He had not realized Sakura was standing there. Sakura took a step toward him. "S-Sasuke...y-your back?" Sasuke nodded. There was a bit of tension between them. "Why didn't you come home? Sarada hadn't seen you since she was born...and I hadn't seen you since the end of the war..."

"I had some things to do."

The door suddenly opened cutting off the awkward silence between the two. Naruto's blonde hair swayed and he closed the door behind him without turned around. As soon as he did turn around he was shocked to see everyone in the room.

"G-guys? What are you doing here?"

"Where were you Naruto? It's time you started talking."

"I went out for a walk...like I do every morning."

"We don't believe that! Where have you REALLY been? We cant risk our hokage in danger!"

Naruto was taken aback. Everybody in the room stared at him with intensity except Sasuke who was looking slightly away. Naruto had nothing to say. He couldn't say anything. His head suddenly felt dizzy. He placed a hand on his head. Choji and Shikamaru frowned, "well are you going to answer?" Shikamaru asked. Choji looked worried, "you need to tell us what you are doing." Tsunade stepped forward. "What have you been doing Naruto?" Kakashi looked at him worriedly.

His head started to hurt and his eyes blurred up. Kakashi and Sasuke quickly noticed before anyone else. Before Naruto dropped to the ground, Kakashi yelled out, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke caught the hokage into his arms. Everybody in the room was shocked.

"Naruto!" They yelled out simultaneously. Sasuke lifted the rest of him up in his arms. "Sasuke where are you going with-," Sasuke and Naruto disappeared in a blur. Tsunade frowned, "that damn Uchiha!" Kakashi stepped out in front of them. "It's not Sasukes fault in the fact that he wanted to take Naruto away from stress. Naruto seems to have a secret and we need to figure it out, whether he tells us or not." Tsunade frowned, "it does seem strange that Naruto always comes back with a less of chakra. He always seems tired and fatigued. Something is wrong."

Meanwhile the others were talking, Sakura couldn't wrap the fact that Sasuke barely said a word to her, and wouldn't come home to see his daughter. It was a blow to the head. Sakura had to make Sasuke meet his daughter, no matter the cost!

Tsunade frowned, "what should we do?" Kakashi concluded? "It's official, we are going to spy on the Hokage."


	2. Chapter 2

"Boruto! Boruto!"

Boruto turned to see his little sister Himawari. "Himawari what are you doing up so early!?" Himawari smiled and ran up to her big brother. She handed him a flower. "Papa has been having a rough time, please give this to him." Boruto scoffed, "can't you give it to him yourself?" She shook her head, "papa knows how much you despise him." Boruto's eyes widened. "But I...I..."

"...don't...I figured! But does papa know?" She smiled and walked away. Boruto narrowed his eyes. He hated the fact that his little sister was that scary and smart. Boruto let the flower drop to the ground and started walking away. "BYAKUGAN! TWO PALMS!" Boruto didn't even get a chance to turn around when Himawari's palms hit his back. Two sharp pains made him fall to the ground dizzy. Himawari pouted, "Boruto! You are so mean!" Boruto shakily got up and yelled out, "you aren't supposed to use your byakugan on me!" Himawari frowned.

"Boruto, what are you doing?"

Boruto looked up to see Sarada staring at him. "I was just trying to escape from HER!" He pointed angrily at his cute little sister. She smiled delightedly. "Your the one being mean Boruto, don't lie." Hinata came out of the house and spotted everyone. "Himawari, what are you doing up so early? Ah? Sarada, well hello!" Sarada smiled at her, "it's good to see you Mrs. Uzumaki." She smiled. "Nice to see you too. So where are you guys headed this early?"

"I planned to get Boruto so we can start training with Sarutobi san."

"I'm not going!"

"Boruto!" Sarada yelled. He shook his head, "I'm going to see my dad, and may be okay a huge prank on him." Hinata frowned slightly, "Boruto! Leave your father alone." Boruto sighed, "alright alright. But I just wanted to visit him. And you should come with me Sarada..."

"Why should I?" Boruto rolled his eyes, "because your father is probably with my father duh!" Sarada and Hinata's eyes widened. "Mr. Uchiha has came back..." Sarada was beyond surprised. "Pa...pa..." Boruto raised an eyebrow. "Whaaaaat? Did you not know he was here? He came here last night. He said he was going home...ah well, if you didn't see him then you can see him now!" Sarada let herself be dragged by Boruto.

"Bye mom!" Hinata waved slowly at her son. Her face struck with worry.

"So Sasuke Uchiha is back..."

Himawari looked at her questioningly. Hinata seemed worried.

"Mama?"

 ******Naruto's Secret******

Sasuke lay Naruto down on the grass. He sighed as he looked at the Hokage. He let his eyes change to the sharingan and scanned his body for any damages. He even went further and entered Naruto's subconscious.

The Kyuubi was lying down, looking at a Naruto on the floor. He growled at the Uchiha, "I see you have come back." Sasuke frowned, "what's wrong with Naruto?" Kyuubi shrugged, "how the hell am I supposed to know? I'm trapped in here." Sasuke glanced at him, "I thought the cage is gone, why can't you check on him."

"There is a thing called chakra channels Uchiha, and as of now, my chakra channels are blocked. Naruto can't use my chakra. His subconscious mind is laying on the floor and has been for three months, as if he is in an coma. Is he alright out there? I can't seem to communicate with him or anything."

"So you've been totally blocked...but from what..," he looked at the lying Naruto. Kyuubi shrugged, "just figure out what happened so I can sense him. I can't get any signal!" Sasuke receded back into his own world. Naruto looked as if he was starting to wake up.

He looked at sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha...did you perhaps kidnap me? The hokage?" Sasuke didn't laugh. "Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you." Naruto sat up a little bit. He opened his mouth to speak, but it took longer for words to come out, "...I can't really..."

"I don't care where you've been or what you've been doing. But don't leave your friends and family wondering where you've been all day, lie to them if necessary, but don't go disappearing like that." Naruto frowned, "so you don't care what I've been up to?" Sasuke shook his head, "I could care less." Naruto looked to the ground. His face went dark and the light in his eyes blew out. Then he whispered, "I can't tell them...I'd rather die..." Sasuke looked at him for a long time in shock. Naruto looked as if he had gone into another world.

Sasuke went and grabbed Naruto's wrist and lifted him up. Sasuke noticed something different about him, "your face looks thin...and your stomach and arms are kinda thick as if you are bruising. Lift up your shirt." Naruto didn't respond. Sasuke sighed and lifted his shirt up himself. There he saw the kyuubi's broken seal. It glowed a dark red, and caused bruising around his stomach.

"What's wrong with the seal?" Naruto looked at him, "I...I'm not sure." Sasuke couldn't tell if that was a lie or not.

"You are also swollen. You will seek medical help." Naruto shook his head, "no I can't-," Sasuke grabbed his arm. "I'll tell Tsunade and all your friends not to question you." Naruto kept quiet. Sasuke warped them to a hospital room. He made Naruto lay down and told a nurse to get Sakura and Tsunade.

****the hokage's Secret*****

Sarada spotted her mom and dragged Boruto over to her. "Okaasan!" Sakura turned around and was shocked to see the two. "Sarada, Boruto! What do you guys need?" Sarada spoke with determination, "I know Dads here, I want to see him." Sakura was taken aback, and didn't know how to respond. After Sasuke left, she had a strange feeling. She nodded, "okay..but do not do anything rash! I am going to the hospital to treat a special patient." Boruto raised an eyebrow, "special? Ha! Who's special...?" He grumbled.

"You guys are welcome to come."

When the three of them arrived at the hospital, Sarada was still dragging Boruto but this time she was shaking. They went down the hall into a door. On the door it said 'Do not enter; high rank officials only'. Sakura turned to them. "You guys, wait out here." Sakura opened the door when the two took a step back. Before the door closed, Sarada got glimpse of the hokage lying in bed and a raven haired man in front of him. When the door closed, Sarada and Boruto looked at each other worried.

Sakura walked in only to be surprised that Naruto was in the bed. Tsunade and Shizune were both in there taking medical precautions. Kakashi was sitting upon a wall reading one of his stories, and Sasuke was staring out of the window.

"Ah Sakura, don't ask any questions, it's the hokage's wish." Tsunade growled. Naruto chuckled, "obaachan...don't get too angry at me..." Tsunade sighed, "how can I not...you are like family to me Naruto, you can't hide this secret forever." Naruto motioned over Sakura, "come over Sakura chan." She came over and looked at him. "Naruto, you fainted earlier, how do you feel?" Naruto shrugged, "light headed, but awesome dattebayo!" Sakura sighed in relief. She looked at Sasuke who looked like something was troubling him.

"Sasuke, long time no see...husband,"

"...please reframe from calling me that when we have company." Sakura was quiet. "Why didn't you come home? Sarada wants to see her father." Sasuke sighed, "I guess it would be relevant if I stayed at the home. But I didn't think it was a priority to do so and stay at the house."

"So where did you go?"

"I-,"

"Guys." Tsunade spoke. Everyone looked at her. Tsunade frowned, Naruto was foaming at the mouth, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Sakura gasped, "is he having a seizure!? Quick-,"

"Don't touch him!" Sakura worriedly looked at Tsunade. Tsunade reached out to touch Naruto's body, but an electric shock shocked her hand. "We can't touch him." Sasuke frowned, "I can try." Tsunade shook his head, "don't. As of right now I don't know what is happening to him, anything can destruct him. May be something emotional can reach out toward him." Sakura blinked, "well we can't do physical contact."

"Naruto...listen to my words. If you don't cut the shit I will kill you ever so slowly."

Sakura and Tsunade looked at him shocked. Sakura placed her hand on her hips and yelled, "Sasuke that was so rude! How do you think he would wake up like-,"

"He is waking up."

"Sasuke?" Naruto cried out. He wiped the foam off of his mouth and blindly reached up. "Is that you?" His eyes were open but he seemed to not see anything. "Why can't I see anything? May be its dark..." Sakura was about to say something but Sasuke covered his mouth. They were all silent.

"Hm...may be its night time...or may be I'm at that special place. They said this would be a side effect...hm...the things a hokage does for his village." He sighed and closed his eyes. "To Bare a child...boy...or girl..." With that he fell back into a slumber.

"Bare a child? Special place? The things a hokage does for his village?"

"Save the village. Naruto must have done something that would save the village."

"But who is going to bare a child?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sarada kicked the grass and let out a loud groan. "Why won't dad see me? Does he not like me or something?" Boruto was eating a rice cake, while his mouth was full of it he seemed to speak, "may be because he doesn't like your mother. Let's face it, she can be really evil sometimes!" Sarada glared at him.

"Your dad was in there, Boruto...aren't you a little worried?" Boruto shook his head, "dads too busy to even mention his problems." He sighed, "I remember he used to hang out with us all the time and it was awesome...now the bastard can't even train his own son!" Sarada placed hands on her hips, "Boruto, your father has a whole village to take care of! Not to mention he has a lot of other things like trade, prisoners, terrorist ninja's, and porential threats to the village, all while managing water supply, food sources, waste output, foreign deals, and ninja assigning. He is the hokage!"

"and that's why I never want to become one!"

"Your dad is about the coolest guy out there. His dream was to become hokage, he grew up with no parents and practically the whole village thinking he was a monster, not to mention his only friend and best friend...my dad...tried to kill him...he...he had a rough life and now he is living his dreams. You should be happy for him- scratch that- I know you are proud of him."

"Whatever, you can talk like he is high and mighty but he is just a big...a big...idiot! And useless as a father...so whatever is happening to him is none of my business." He pouted. Sarada smiled knowing how much Boruto actually cared. He always acted high and mighty. Sarada rubbed her head, "your dad is cool, looking after a great village, at least he isn't like my dad...never...really getting to even know him..."

"Yeah, well your dad is cool and mine is lame."

"You only say that cause he isn't your father, the hokage is yours. You have no reason to be angry with him. He is doing his best. Just think about what would've happen if the fourth hokage was still alive. He probably wouldn't have time to spend with his son either. In fact, history says he didn't get to because he had to save both the village and Naruto at the same time which caused your grandfathers death."

"Are you done?" Boruto exclaimed. Sarada huffed and sat down. "Just trying to get you to understand his situation..." She murmured, "so hardheaded...like your father..."

***the hokage's secret***

"Hello Hinata."

"Oh wow, Tsunade sama, Sakura chan, Sasuke kun, what brings you here?" They were silent and Hinata moved to the side, "come in, come in!" They piled into the house. Tsunade looked around before asking, "Boruto and Himawari?"

"Boruto is with Sarada actually, they are training. Himawari is asleep upstairs. May I ask what brings you here?"

The three intruders exchanged looks before Tsunade asked. "Are you...possible pregnant?" Hinata blushed. "N-n-no..." Tsunade then asked, "when is the last time you and Naruto were intimate?" She blushed harder. "We haven't done anything since Hima was born, he had been too busy." Sakura raised an eyebrow, "that long without sex?" Hinata nodded, "I don't mind it. Just being a mother is tiring and busy itself. May I ask why are you asking such...personal questions. Is Naruto okay?"

Tsunade started, "well, Naruto has been busy...but I don't think it's hokage work he has been busy for. He goes out late at night and doesn't come back until the later morning fatigued. I don't know what he does but he is leaving the village every night only to become a walking zombie the next day." Hinata covered her mouth in shock, "I didn't know! I just thought that he might've been caught up with work." Tsunade shook his head, "no, something bad is happening to him."

"Why did you ask if I was pregnant?" Hinata asked.

"Because in Naruto's sleep, he mentioned something about having another child." Hinata scratched her head. "N...no. Well I'm not pregnant." Tsunade eyed for for a second before nodding and walking to the door with the others. "If you find out anything, tell me." She said and then all three left the house. Hinata sighed, but suddenly jumped when a knock at the door startled her. She went to the door and opened it to see Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei!"

"Why haven't you told them?"

"Because...I don't know how it'll look on the hokage's image."

"The hokage's image is getting damaged physically." Kakashi stated.

"Well, what does Naruto's preference have to do with that terrible thing that's happening to him."

"You know he will only open up to Sasuke."

She sighed, "well, I have to visit him, don't I? It wouldn't look good if Naruto is sick and his wife didn't even try to see him." She smiled lightly, "I just hope he is okay..."

***the hokage's secret***

Naruto watched the dark sky. He sighed and looked over his village. He hadn't gotten a chance to be home in weeks. He wanted to really spend time with Hinata, Boruto, and Hima. He wished he could...but he was going to save the village. He traveled down and out the window. Smoothly and quietly he set out toward the gate. Unbeknownst to him that a certain sharingan eyed person was following him stealthily.

When he went to the gate, the guards were startled. Naruto quickly did some hand signals and multiplied, taking out both guards and while his clones disappeared, he kept walking out.

***NS***

Sarada and Boruto flew through the trees. "Ugh," Boruto whined, "it's too dark out here to see, why did you want to follow your dad? He is too fast!" Sarada rolled her eyes, "quit complaining! I wanted to follow him because he is following the hokage, imagine major props we'd get for helping my father help the hokage."

"OR more like imagine how much trouble we will be in!"

"Boruto don't you want to know why your father hasn't had any time to be with you for months?" They stopped on a tree branch. Boruto pouted and then squinted his eyes at a moving yellow object. "Look! There he is, let's follow him." Sarada hopped away followed by Boruto.

They arrived at a nearby cave. The cave was covered in all types of moss. They followed the hokage who looked dazed, into the cave. They were a good five feet behind him and not once did he notice, which was odd, because Naruto was really quick at noticing. They saw him go around the corner and then went over and peaked around the corner.

There was a wide open space, a rock shaved table, and fire lit everywhere. Naruto slowly started taking off his clothes, Sarada covered her eyes. "What's happening?" She asked. Boruto watched as his father unconsciously lay on the shaved rock. The seal on his stomach grew brighter. "The hokage is on the table, his seal is growing, look!" He uncovered her eyes and she was in shock but soon became fixated on the situation. "They are mumbling some type of ritual. Wait...who are they?" She whispered. Boruto shrugged and the watched what was happening. There was at least ten of them and each wore a black coat with red clouds. They stood around Naruto and placed their hands out above him. Naruto's seal started to glow and Naruto started twisting and turning, screaming in pain, screeching at the top of his lungs. Boruto wanted to stop whatever was happening, he was so damn worried. But he wasn't ready to fight the unknown. Damn...

They almost squealed when they felt a hand behind them, but it quickly covered their mouths. They looked to see Sasuke Uchiha.

"Quiet!" He spoke. He watched the ritual. Sarada couldn't help but stare at the man who was supposedly her father. She had never seen him this close before.

They say there for nearly four hours, Boruto was too fixated to even be tired and Sarada was almost falling asleep. Suddenly the ritual was halted. The flames and the glowing seal stopped glowing. Naruto sat up, obviously in pain. One spoke to Naruto, "did you tell anyone?" Naruto shook his head. He continued. "Five times Naruto Uzumaki, five times and then the ritual will be perfected, and you...will be tamed. We'll see you after the five times. Good bye, and don't disappoint us." With a cloud of dust, they disappeared. Naruto sat there for a moment. He was naked and shaking. He grabbed at his chest and let out a whimper. Tears pooled down his cheeks and he started sobbing loudly. Sasuke stood up and ran over to Naruto. "Naruto..." He leaned enough to see what they had down, Naruto's stomach was furiously red and bruised. Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked, then out of nowhere he jumped and hugged him. Sasuke allowed the hokage to cry on him until he passed out.

He took his jacket off and placed it on top of him. He then carried him bridal style. He walked to the entrance of the cage. Boruto and Sarada followed. Boruto cried out to Sasuke after they reached the end.

"What the hell is going on?! Why are they doing rituals, who are they!? Why is my dad hurt?!"

"Boruto, your father has things going on. Do not worry about it, let the adults handle it."

"If this is what was happening for the past five weeks, then what makes you think the adults will handle it now? They didn't even know what he was up to until you came."

"That's cause they always lost his trail, but I'm faster than all of them, and I have an ability that only I possess."

"We'll go figure!-,"

"Boruto..." Sasuke warned. Boruto was quiet. Silent tears in his eyes. Sasuke sighed and narrowed his eyes, "you two are definitely not allowed to leave the village. I will make sure your punishment is severe..." Boruto and Sarada looked down in fear, "unless..." Sasuke continued, "unless you keep this a secret...from everybody..." They looked up in hope. "If you don't, though, I'm make sure both of your asses get tanned, and by me personally." Sarada and Boruto exchanged fearful glances.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto secret

Naruto peered his eyes open only to see blinding light. He could barely open his eyes due to him being so restful. When he managed to get used to the light, he sat up. He was in the hokages medical room. He sighed and was about to get out of bed when suddenly his head started to hurt. He grabbed his head in hopes of releasing the sudden aches and throbbing. Naruto's heart rate began to go up.

"Hokage-sama..."

Naruto looked up abruptly and was shocked to see Sasuke sitting near the window, right on the side of him. "Sa...suke." He managed to respond. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke looked at him for a long time in silence. He seemed to be waiting for another response, but Naruto didn't think that was it. It was like he was simply letting Naruto think about what he just said. He was contemplating on saying something else to Sasuke, but he found that he had nothing to say. Sasuke blinked and sighed. "Naruto, you...you're an idiot." He growled. Naruto was shocked. "W-where did that come from?"

"What are you doing that is hurting your body?rituals of some sort?" Sasuke voiced. Naruto's eyes widened, "wa-wait did you..."

"Your son and Sarada was following you...I just happened to notice and follow them. What they saw..." He paused. "What is going on with you? You are the Hokage, are you not? And yet, here you are doing things and not telling anybody what the hell your doing...hn." Sasuke got up and and walked over to his side. "What is your plan? What are you hiding?" He leaned over. Naruto couldn't even look him in the eye. Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and yanked him closer. Naruto closed his eyes, until he accidentally peeked, causing him to be drawn into the bored grey eyes. Naruto could feel the tenseness fade away as he stared at his subordinate. There was something about Sasuke that drew him in. The gravity was strong. All Naruto heard now was his heartbeat and his uneven breathing.

When their lips connected, it was and wasn't a surprise. It wasn't a surprise because for some reason, they saw it coming. But it was a surprise that they kept it going, as if it was meant to happen. It felt so wrong, but so right. They broke away for a second, releasing a gasp so silent, it was as if it was between only them. Sasuke stared into the hokages expression with an expressionless face, before pouncing himself on him, kissing his face harder than intended. Naruto shuttered as sasuke's lips ghosted over his neck. His fingers caressed his body, and explored the places he had never been before. Both of them were out of breath, and Naruto was feeling uncomfortable below the belt. His stomach tingled, his legs criss-crossed. All of that excitement turned into sudden fear.

"Sa-suke...sa-suke s-top...w-wait..." Naruto suddenly forgot what he was going to say. Sasuke's lips were too distracting. But before Naruto knew it, Sasuke backed away. The hokages shadow, had suddenly disappeared. Naruto sat up quickly and examined the empty room. Naruto lowered his shocked eyes to his shaken hands. He covered his face with his hands and began to weep. Unknowing to the sobbing Hokage, Sakura and hinata walked in.

"Naruto!?" Sakura gasped.

Hinata immediately went over to his side, with Sakura following behind.

"Naruto," Hinata said in a sweet voice. Naruto looked up to his wife...his wife. Naruto went back to his hands and started bawling. Hinata smiled lightly as she rubbed his back. Sakura was so confused as to why her friend was crying like this, but Hinata seemed to know what was happening, the look on her face was a mixture of sadness and understanding. She knew what was up with Naruto, and that made Sakura curious.

****NS*****

"What could the Hokage possibly be doing..." Tsunade thought out loud. Kiba sighed, "I'm pretty sure Sasuke has something to do with it. Kakashi shook his head, "no, Sasuke just came back to the village. Plus he wouldn't jeopardize Naruto in any way. He is done with those days." Shikamaru scratched his head, "Sasuke probably knows what's going on. Man, I wish we could just ask them."

Tsunade scoffed. "We have. Like twenty times! Naruto always gives us a vague answer." She sighed, "if we don't find out what's up with him, we could lose our hokage." She thought for a second. "I don't want to do this, but we will have to put Naruto on a restriction. The Hokage can no longer leave the village." Everyone's faces were filled with shock. "I want each one of you to watch Naruto, tell your comrades too. The Hokage will be under surveillance. I'm thinking of making Sasuke be his guard. Everyone else must watch out for them too."

****NS****

"Naruto, I just got word, you are not allowed to leave the village."

Naruto sighed. He knew this was coming. He looked at the two girls and sighed. "Thanks for the info. You two may leave." Sakura was about to protest but Hinata placed her hand on her shoulder. They both left the room.

It was starting to get dark and Naruto was already feeling down. The dim lightning made him sigh. He was also feeling conflicted. That kiss from Sasuke...Sasuke running away...he couldn't have not wanting that to happen more than anything.

Naruto was reading a couple of scrolls, before he suddenly heard a creak in the room. He looked around, finding nothing. He looked back down at his scrolls and suddenly the scrolls were knocked out of his hands. He gasp, and was quick to do hand signs, but his hands were quickly pinned to the bed. He struggled, but having a weak body...because of well...he was unable to move as quickly or get the person off of him.

He soon found out that he was pinned down by none other than...Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke said nothing, coming face to face with Naruto. "Sa—," Sasuke kissed his lips, parting his with every turn. Naruto gasp into his lips, "Sa—sa..." Sasuke trailed his hands to Naruto's waist. His mouth trailed down to his neck, and then his chest. Naruto moaned. His body was starting to get hot. It was so hot that both of them immediately started stripping...each other.

****NS****

"I can't believe Naruto, I mean he can't keep doing stuff to himself without all of us knowing! He is the Hokage! He can't keep too many secrets." Sakura ranted. Hinata severed the girl a drink. "Yes well..." Sakura eyed her, "hey, what's up with Naruto, you seem to know what's going on..." Hinata shook her head in denial, "no! I have no idea what's going on...I just support my husband is all..."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe you...but hey! What am I supposed to do?" Hinata looked away before changing the subject. "So how are you and Sasuke? He came back to the village, he must have a lot of stories of his missions. Oh! And how does Sarada dealt with it!?" Sakura pouted and murmured, "he hasn't came home... And Sarada hasn't met him again yet. Or so she says..." Hinata was quiet. "You know, it's funny how I'm complaining about Naruto keeping secrets, when I'm keeping one as well..." Hinata tipped her head. Sakura took a sip of her drink before saying, "me and Sasuke aren't at all married...we actually had a one night stand. That was the night he also left, so when he came back to the village two years later, he saw that I had a child and that it was his. I felt like the whole world was going to explode when he found out. But he handled it with slumped shoulders." She sighed, "Sasuke never wanted a kid... And I think it is because of his past. It's either that, or he just never wanted one with me."

"I'm sure Sasuke cares about the both of you!" Hinata voiced. Sakura sighed, "yeah...but I don't know, it's almost like he is forcing himself to care for us, providing us money to cover living expenses, me in the medical department...I don't know, I still think he is seeing me as a comrade and not his girlfriend..." Hinata looked worried, and Sakura assured her, "he still treats me good, don't get me wrong!" Hinata looked down...

"I also have a secret...about Naruto and I..."

***NS***

Sasuke gripped one hand on Narutos leg, and one on his hip as he thrust deep into him. Naruto was panting, moaning into Sasuke's ear, as Sasuke's face was buried into his neck.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke...haa...this...this is wrong..."

"You are telling me this now?" Sasuke exhaled, still going at it. Sasuke finished in one big thrust, before they both collapsed into each other. Naruto gasped, and then shoved Sasuke off of him. Sasuke lay next to him and looked at him questionably. "Let's pretend this didn't happen." Naruto voiced. Sasuke frowned, "how can we..." Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I need a smoke." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "you don't smoke..." Naruto pouted, "Sasuke, I have a wife, do you see anything wrong with this situation? And you have a wife too!"

"I am actually not married." Sasuke said, standing up, putting back on his clothes. Narutos eyes widened, "but you..and Sakura...Sakura said you guys were!" Sasuke frowned, "she lied." Naruto looked around. Sasuke scoffed, "Naruto...fine...lets pretend this affair didn't happen, in fact, let's get all of our secrets out now. What's been going on with you? I saw you, your children saw you..."

Naruto frowned, "what? Saw me where?"

****NS****

"Are you freaking serious!" Sakura yelled. "And I thought me and Sasuke were messed up...holy...wait who...who is it?" Hinata shook her head and looked to her hands, "I can't tell you..."

"is everyone keeping secrets here!?" Sakura yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Got an udate for y'all! Thanks for the long wait. There were so many distractions, and you know how crazy it got!? Couldn't update anything cause wifi was down for a while. Anyway it's up now! So enjoy!**

"Hey kids, what's going on!?" Kiba waved. Boruto and Sarada waved back. "Hey Kiba!" Sarada bowed. Boruto raised an eyebrow when he saw Akamaru looking strange. "Hey, what's with your dog?" The dog stared Boruto and Sarada down before he started barking and growling. "WOAH!" Boruto fell down as Akamaru came near. Kiba grabbed his companion and raised a brow, "Akamaru what's up man!?" The dog continued to growl. "Hm, may be he smells something on you guys...in fact..." Kiba sniffed the air, "You guys do have a strange scent. What perfume did you use, you smell like a bunch of cha...chaaa..." Kiba paused. "Actually..."

"Come on kids, time to go!" Konohamaru ran up to them, their other member, Mitsuki following him. "What are you guys waiting for? Oh, hello Kiba!"

"Hey Man! what are you and the brats doing today?"

"We are going to see The Seventh. He has special mission to give us." Konohamaru smiled. Kiba frowned, "Naruto? I thought Naruto was in the cli..nic..." The look on Konohamaru's face gave it away. No one knew what was happening to the hokage except his close subordinates. Sasuke had taken Naruto to the hospital to get medical attention, but they are also doing something that will probably leave the hokage feeling a bit betrayed.

"I'm sure he will love seeing you guys. Boruto, please give your father a good attitude." Boruto looked away embarrassingly.

"Alright, enough dily dallying," Konohamaru spoke, "Lets go see the hokage."

***********NS***********

"What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but you will be placed under strict house arrest. Sasuke will be with you everywhere you go. You can not go a mile outside of your home, or you will be detained. We are doing this to protect you." Shino spoke.

Naruto tried not to look surprised. He wanted no one to know of his secret. But being on house arrest was going to...ruin...everything. '

"Naruto, are you okay?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto seemed to be stuck in his delusional mind, thinking of ways he could get out of this mess. He needed to go anywhere, he needed to be able to roam free. "You can't do this to me, I am the one in charge..." Naruto growled. Those in the room kept a keen eye on him. He sounded nothing like the Naruto that they knew. He held a grim tone. A kill worthy tone.

Tsunade had enough, "Naruto, you aren't telling us anything, and it is our job to protect the hokage at all cost. I don't mean to do this to you, but I will have you. I will be acting Hokage until you decide to stop holding secrets and confess everything. Sasuke shall attend you in your vacation home."

"Vacation home? you mean imprisonment!?"

"would you rather It be a psych ward?" She tested.

"I would rather it be the hokage tower with my ass in the hokage seat and not your dusty old ass in it!" Naruto yelled back, astonishing everyone around him.

"Naruto! how dare you!" Tsunade growled. But she lost her anger when she saw the mental illness flash over his eyes. He definitely was going rogue. This wasn't the Naruto that she knew. She watched as Sasuke slowly made his way toward Naruto. When he stood in front of Naruto he stared into Naruto's dull blue eyes that reflected darkness within his heart.

"What do you want bastard?"

Naruto had been fine the other day when he save him. Naruto was being crazed now. It was like something in him had was done to Naruto was making him moodier by the second.

"You gonna babysit me now? Is that how it is asshole raven?"

Sasuke was going to put the light back in his eyes.

"Can't hear me asshole? cat got your tongue?"

Sasuke raised his hand in the air and slapped him across the face. Naruto and everyone in the room was stunned. Shino couldn't grasp it, "Sasuke you just slapped the h-hokage." Sasuke looked at him, "Exactly, he is hokage first, and Naruto second. That is how being hokage works. However, some times some people need a good slap in the face." He turned and slapped Naruto's other cheek

"S-Sasuke!?" Naruto gasped, the light slowly coming back to his eyes.

"Apologize to Tsunade."

It took him a minute to process the situation, but he looked up at Tsunade and bwed his head, "I am sorry!" This caught everyone off guard one last time.

"Naruto, you have one last meeting with a team before you go to your safe house to get better. its Konohamaru's team."

**************NS***************

"Boruto..." Naruto whispered as he watched his son, sasuke's daughter, and orochimaru's son walked in with Konohamaru.

"due to...certain circumstances, I will be going somewhere for a couple of weeks. Tsunade will be acting hokage to take my place. your team...I will put on one last mission, directed by me. Here you are." Naruto handed them a folder. Konohamaru took the folder and opened it up. "Yu want us to find...a person?" Naruto nodded, "yes, and let it be a secret...you will tell no one." Boruto almost protested.

"you..."

"Yes Boruto."

"You are going to be gone? Does mom know this?"

Naruto nodded, "She will."

"and...this mission...we can't tell anybody and its a secret...but dad..."

"Yes, Boruto."

"You've been hiding too many secrets already."

Naruto sighed and looked to the side. There Sasuke was standing, looking at him. "I just...I just have to do this Boruto..."

"What? LIE? You've been doing it for months! Dad, I don't know what's going on with you, and I don't have a good guess, but you have to know when it stops! You look like every move you make is taking you a step closer to death!...I hate you!"

"Boruto!" Konohamaru warned.

"I hate that you are hiding from me." Before anything has a chance to say anything, Boruto sprinted out of the room in a red face.

"Boruto hold on!" Mitsuki called out.

Konohamaru and Mitsuki chased after Boruto.

Sarada stood there, eyeing her father. "Dad..."

Sasuke glanced at her. "Sarada..."

"Are you going away for a long time? Where will you guys go?"

"That is classified." Sasuke said. Sarada frowned. "You're leaving when you just got back? We haven't even seen you come home or eat dinner with us! We are your family!" Sasuke sighed. "Sarada. When I come back. I'll have dinner with you and Sakura."

"You promise!?"

Sasuke nodded.

Sarada didn't believe him. That's why she immediately thought of following the two by tagging Boruto along, after their mission. And what was so important about this guy that Naruto had to find? Sarada had no clue. Whatever was happening to the hokage that she looked up to...

She had no clue.


End file.
